


The Bloke at the Bar

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, This ones for you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her team came out even. She's a bit blue. If you know who Mary Sue is, she could be you. I love John and Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloke at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> You can put your name in and it still works.

A bit bummed she sat at the bar. Newcastle had evened her out at the last and there had been no real winner of the game. The crowd thinned a bit and the regulars hung on to have another round. Her ginger hair crowned her head like sunflowers in full bloom; her electric blue eyes were sinking into her larger glass. She’d hoped for an outrageous win, but there was always next time. She wore the Newcastle colours and proud she was of her strong feelings for her team. Proud and a bit daft at being upset about a no win.

A bloke came up to the bar, he had fawn coloured hair and midnight blue eyes in a face well lived in. He caught the barkeeps eye and ordered a draft in English. Dressed in a dark blue shirt that accentuated his eyes, his jeans not too new or old, the only posh thing on him was the Tag Heuer watch which probably set him back more than a few. And yes, there was a charismatic sexiness that emanated from him like wind from a prevailing sea. He was looking about the bar as if waiting for someone. Then his eyes came across her and his head tilted as he focused on her down turned face.

“Bit blue?” He moved closer slowly. His smile was summer sunlight crowding out the clouds after rain. Warm he was and not too intrusive or aggressive. He was someone who knew how to talk to people and make them feel comfortable with him. Not too many words, spoken softly and with empathy.

“Team only broke even,” she said, bringing up a wisp of a smile to match his. You couldn’t be bummed when the man next to you smelled good and clean and masculine. He was fresh and full to the brim with life.

“Sorry to hear, always next time.” His smile broadened and there were crinkles around his eyes, like laughter lay just a moment away.

“Yeah, next time.” Her smile, no longer hidden, was wide with good humor. Like the flowers of the meadow, she turned toward a brighter sun.

“Hey, that’s more like it. What a great smile.” The laughter that lay dormant came flowing out of him and caressed every part of her.  
“Want to take a table; you can give me a blow by blow detail of the game I missed?” No pressure, friendly and uncommonly comfortable for a stranger in town.

“You were waiting for someone?” She’s not sure who he’s with.

“He’s late and he can all ways find me, he’s the world’s only consulting detective.” He took a sip of his draft and waited patiently for her answer.

“What’s your name,” she asks as she stands to move to one of the empty tables?

“John, John Watson.”

“Mary Sue, friends call me M,” she replied. Maybe not so bad an evening after all, maybe a girl could get lucky? Maybe even score a few goals she thought.

“So glad to meet you M!” He said with a brightness in his eyes as he walked with her to a table. All his attention on his new best friend.


End file.
